Gluttony
by tinybee
Summary: Part TWO in The Seven Deadly Sins universe. Dean loves Pie. Dean loves Harry. And the one thing Dean loves the most, is the both of them combined. LEMON. Dean/Harry.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH pairing. That means male/male. If you don't like it, then don't read this. LEMON. Not beta'd.**

**Part two in the 'Seven Deadly Sins' universe.**

**Pairing: Dean/Harry**

**Marmee Noir: First review I got, and you guessed right away! :P**

**And to everyone else who guessed Dean, this is for you! Although the ideas some people came up with were good, with Castiel and the burgers and Sam with Demon blood.**

* * *

_"The flesh endures the storms of the present alone; the mind, those of the past and future as well as the present. Gluttony is a lust of the mind."_

_- Thomas Hobbes_

It had always been disconcerting and sometimes down right disgusting to watch Dean eat his favourite type of food, pie, with such gusto that it made those who didn't know him think that the man was half-starved. Yet Harry was proud to say that he was somewhat immune to his lover's eating habits. Well, he thought he was as he stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel. Harry had been heading towards his and Dean's bed for a clean set of clothes (Dean always liked to watch him change after having showers for some reason) when he happened to glance up and notice Dean stuffing his face fit to burst with the one thing that competed with Harry for the hunter's heart. Pie.

Harry stared at Dean incredulously as the man gorged himself on one of the pies he had brought. Trying to hide his disgust, Harry went to grab his shirt when Dean's voice stopped him.

"Just wait one moment, and don't move." Dean ordered around a mouthful of food.

With a puzzled look, Harry stopped his movements and waited patiently as Dean took one more forkful of the cherry goodness before standing up and walking over to his partner. A glint appeared in his eye as he took in Harry's wet and barely clothed body.

"Dean?" Harry swallowed at the predatory look that flashed across Dean's face. "What are you planning?"

Dean grinned as he reached Harry and cupped his face. Green eyes fluttered closed as the hunter pulled him in for a deep kiss. Calloused hands travelled from Harry's jaw, swiping at droplets of water as they made their way down to his partner's covered waist. Harry moaned, looping his arms round Dean's neck and pressed his body up against him. Dean grinned into the kiss and tugged off Harry's towel, letting it drop to the floor, before he detached their mouths and pushed the flushed wizard back onto the bed.

"Lie there." Dean instructed as he went back to the table.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows, watching his lover with curiosity while he caught his breath back.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Harry asked as Dean walked back with his plate of pie and a bottle of whipped cream.

Dean just smirked as he knelt down on the bed beside Harry. He cut several pieces of the crumbling pastry up and scooped them onto a fork. The sable haired man sucked in a breath as Dean placed them on his stomach and chest.

"Dean..."

"Hmm?" Dean licked the utensil clean, locking his gaze with Harry as he did so.

Harry found himself hardening, whining as Dean trailed the silverware down his body to his hips before Dean placed the fork back onto the plate, picking up the can of cream and shaking it, drawing Harry's attention to what he held in his hand.

"Seriously?"

"I'm hungry." Dean shrugged as he pushed down on the nozzle, squirting the cream around his bellybutton.

Harry's muscles contracted when the cold substance met his skin. He squirmed, but Dean stilled him with a hand to his hip, adding more cream up his chest.

"Cold." Harry complained.

Dean licked his lips, covering both of Harry's nipples then moved down and quickly smothered Harry's erection from root to tip with the whipped cream, enjoying Harry's strangled cry, before setting the can on the side table. He dipped his head down and took a piece of pie in his mouth, allowing his tongue to lick some of the cream off Harry's chest as he sat back up. He moaned in appreciation while he chewed and swallowed the small morsel, feeling Harry's eyes on him throughout the action.

"Dean, you're a pig." Harry told him, keening as Dean flicked his tongue over the head of Harry's member. "Oh God."

"Not quite." Dean said with a grin, patting Harry's leg. He eyed Harry, taking in the young man that lay before him covered in his favourite food and topping.

"What brought this on?" Harry asked breathlessly as Dean opened his legs and slipped between them, careful not to dislodge any of the pie.

"I'm hungry, and I had pie." Dean leaned forward, "and you look so delicious." His tongue lapped at the cream, taking some more pie.

"I just had a shower." Harry grumbled.

"We'll just have to wash you again afterwards," Dean waggled his brows, moving up to one of his nipples.

Harry was about to give a comeback when Dean took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and tweaking it with his tongue and teeth. Harry gasped, clutching at the bedsheets while Dean moved from one nub to another.

"You taste so good," Dean praised, making his way slowly down Harry's body. Dean loved it when Harry let him do things like this to him, especially this. With Harry covered in pie and whipped cream, Dean was in heaven.

* * *

**Come on, Dean with pie and Harry? A definite glutton.**

**Next: Greed.**

**Please review. ****Oh, and to answer a question, Greed will be the last LEMON, Sloth will basically be... I don't know, more of a lazy-day, random one. Wrath will be slightly darker, and Envy and Pride will be a little angsty, just to warn you.**


End file.
